It was just a kiss!
by Randomwriter115
Summary: 1st story. Some things are made up. There may be mistakes and sorry if I offended anyone.
1. Her hero

They all got in trouble that day. Mr. Harris, Ryan, Ash, Zoe-marrie, Molly, Agnes and Josh. For What? For being involved with sneaking out of school. Ding-Dong Bell came by to see how Dexter was doing and instead found the class cheering Zoe-Marie and Molly on.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Mr. Bell screamed. "Listen yeah, Gothy over here started saying I'm a chav yeah and I was, like shut up yeah at Least i don't look like a disturbed vampire And she got angry and pulled-"

Mr Bell cut her off "Shut up Girl! You and Her in my office now!"

The class "oooooooed" and he stormed out with them following behind.

Meanwhile, josh and Agnes were in the closet with her siblings. Josh sighed in relief and turned to Agnes. " We need to go now, I'll get them lot to cover us and then we'll head out"

Agnes raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Josh... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"coz my mum had to raise me and Nathan on her ones too... I just... Wanna help you out init" Josh smiled sincerely and stood up.

"Alright, come on kids, lets go" Agnes shouted as two children came out of the closet and ran to Josh and Agnes.

"Look what we did!" The children showed them the picture they drew of two people. "That's you and your boyfriend kissing" Her sister said.

Josh Blushed as Agnes said they weren't together

"So why is he blushing?" He brother smirked.

"Come on you two, we'll take you to the park if you behave". The children cheered and opened the door to see Ryan.

"Oi i'm taking Agnes home, if Ding-Dong comes back in, then just tell him that Dexter made us Yr 7 peer mentors"

"Okay, but why are you taking her home?" Ryan asked. "Because... I just am innit, Any-who, Leggo!" Josh responded as they ran into the playground and moved the bin. "Ahhhhh Shi- shoot, they closed up the hole in the fence" Josh thought for a minute, then started to kick the taped up fence till it slit open.

"Result! Okay, hurry up" he yelled. Agnes crawled through first with Liam, followed by Lily and Jamie and lastly Josh. As they walked the kids started to yawn.

When they finally entered Agnes' house, the kids jumped on the sofa to watch TV while Agnes put Liam to bed and walked into her room to already find Josh on her bed watching TV. She opened the Windows and sat next to him.

"Thank you so much for today, you're practically my hero" she whispered while she laid her head on his chest. Josh chuckled and put his arm around her."No worries".

After a few minutes, Agnes decided to take of her jumper due the humid air which exposed a bit of her stomach. Josh started tingling all over.

Josh's Pov

Shit, her stomach looks so... ugh,be calm be cool and don't let rise. Oh god, I can see her hot pink bra! Stop rising Josh Jr! -End of Josh's Pov-

Agnes' Pov

OMG Josh Carter has a boner because of me!

Maybe I should do something to make it bigger so he would make the first move -End of Agnes' Pov-

Agnes put her hand ever so close to his 'friend' and slightly grazed his member.

Josh's Pov

Oh My Days, She knows what she's doing to me. I think she wants me to kiss her.-End of Josh's Pov-

"Agnes". Before she could answer, she was met by soft lips. She kissed back almost instantly as he caressed her cheek. She rolled on top of him and straddled his waist as he rubbed her thigh. She slid her hands up his shirt and counted his packs. one, two, three, four, five, six. Impressive, she thought. He placed his hands on her bum as he kissed her neck. She moaned as she felt his rock hard member grazing her womanhood. She unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off right before he repeated her actions with her shirt. He rolled her over and started kissing her breast bone as she took off his glasses and put them on her bedside table. She always thought his eyes were sexy.

Suddenly, Lily ran in the room to see Josh and Agnes in an intimate position. "Ewwww Jamie they're doing it!"

Agnes pushed Josh off her, put her shirt back on and buttoned it back up. "What do you want?" She said with a tone of spite in her voice.

"Gosh chill out, Jamie and I are hungry, you can have sex with your boyfriend when you've finished making us something to eat." Lily responded with a smug look on her face and ran back out.

"Go check on your mum, I'll make them something to eat" Josh uttered. "You can cook?" Agnes raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

Josh chuckled "I know, I'm sexy and I can cook too." He got up and pulled her up too. " ladies first" she received a soft smack on her bottom as she opened her door and went to her mum's room as he went into the kitchen.


	2. Will she? Or Won't she?

Josh's Pov

Once I finished cooking, I set the plates on the table and put an omelette on each plate. I called Jamie And Lily and they took there food and started eating. Agnes walked out of her mum's room with Liam.

"Babe, have you been crying?" She tried to avoid my question by sitting Liam down and cutting up his omelette. "Okay, we'll talk about this later" she glared at me while she fed him. "I'll feed him, give This to your mum" She took the plate from my hand and went into her room. Liam, Lily and Jamie finished eating so I washed up and put Liam to bed. I made sure Jamie and Lily were sleeping before I went into Agnes' room to find her sobbing. I lifted her up and put her on my lap and rocked her back and forth. "what's wrong?" She shook her head and cried in my chest. "I was in my mums room when I came a crosse a whole stack of letters from the Hospital, so I opened them and the letters said that she was due for an appointment so the could discuss her cervical cancer" she whispered. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but they found it early right?" she nodded. "so all you have to to is book an appointment and go from there" she wiped her tears and hugged me.

Do you want something to eat?" She said no and started kissing my neck. I felt really uncomfortable down south. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied in annoyance. "I know your upset, but this isn't the way to making yourself feel better. "Don't you wanna have sex with me?" She asked. "No I do, but I don't want you to regret it" I replied. She put her hands down my trousers and started to rub me. I tried not to moan but she did the unthinkable. She pulled my trousers down along with my boxers and licked the tip of my manhood and then put her whole mouth on it. I moaned as she deep throated me. After 10 minutes of blowing and deep throating me, I came in her mouth. she tried to take her clothes off but I told her that we should wait a bit till were serious and that i needed to go home. "Don't go, stay with me" she begged. "Alright but let me just get some clothes and tell my mum that me and Ryan are staying with Ash and I'll come back" she looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Promise?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I promise" and I walked out of her room and went to my flat which was a floor down from hers and opened it. I smelt paint fumes.

I went into the Kitchen and found a note saying that my mum was working all night. I went into my room and saw Dexter painting my door Blue. "what the hell are you doing to my door?!" He just shrugged his shoulders and said "your mum said I can what I wanted to your room" I was very pissed off. "But my height chart! Mum's been doing that for ages!" "Sorry" was all he said. "ugh just forget it" I said and started stuffing things into my bag. "Where ate you goin?" I rolled my eyes "Im staying at Ash's" He raised his eyebrow at me. "so why did you put Condoms in your bag?" Shit, he saw. "okay so I'm not going to Ash's house" He shook his head and said "just make sure you condomize before there's a surprise" I finished packing my clothes and went in the bathroom to get my towel, flannel and toothbrush. I locked my door and jogged to Agnes' house and unused the extra key she gave me before I left.

I opened her door and saw her under the covers reading Fifty Shades of Grey in her bra. She put her bookmark in her book and sat it down on her bed. "I was thinking you weren't coming back" she smiled at me. I grinned and said "I promised didn't I?" She nodded and stripped me down to my boxers. She then sat on her bed and told me to get in. She wiggled a lot which made "him" very happy. "Agnes, I've liked you since the start of year 7 but I never had the courage to ask you out. Today was a... Chaotic day, but it's also the best day of my life so far because I finally had the guts to kiss you. So what I'm trying to ask is if you would be my girlfriend?"

...


	3. Note

Looking for a co-writer for 'It was just a kiss'

All you need is your imagination :)

PM me if you are interested!

#Ciao


	4. Back to school

She kissed me. Knowing what her answer was, I kissed her forehead and turned the light off.

~The next Day~  
(Agnes' Pov)  
I woke up with a smile on my face, thinking of a way to wake Josh up. After 5 mins of thinking, I finally thought of something.

(Josh's Pov)  
I woke up with a boner. I sat up and found Agnes taking off my boxers."Babe what are you doing?" I asked. "Pleasing you" she replied and started sucking me. I moaned thrusted my self in her mouth, she really knows how to keep me happy. After 10 minutes of sucking, she took off her bra and started to jack me off. Her breasts were so perky and firm. She had to be at Least a 34b. I started massaging her left breast with my hand while licking the other one. She made me soo horny and it's only 20 to 6 in the morning. I just want to push her on the bed and make her scream my name, but it's early days and I don't want to rush into it. I knew we had to stop before I change my mind so I stood up and pulled my boxers up.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking hurt."No you didn't babe, it's just that we have school and your family's sleeping" I replied. "Are you sure that's it? or is it coz you don't like me anymore?" I shook my head and held her hands. "I still like you, but it's just that I don't want to rush into it. And... I'm a Virgin, and I kinda want to stay that way for a while" I looked down and blushed. She lifted my head and kissed me. "should I finish you off or do you want to do it yourself?" "It's up to you babe". She pushed me on the bed and pulled my boxers down and gave me a hand job while she kissed me. I French kissed her while she moaned. She felt me throbbing in her hands so she put her mouth on my dick and sucked me till I came. I groaned and Pulled her back on the bed with me.

"J" she called me "Yeah?" "Are we gonna tell people, or are we gonna sneak around?" She asked. "What ever you want baby" answered. She started playing with my fingers. Babe we should start getting ready. After we both showered, we got ready, woke the her mum and the kids up and ate breakfast. We dropped them to school and walked to our own school.  
As we approached the gate, I asked what Agnes decided. She said that she we should tell people. I agreed and held her hand while we walked in. People gasped and started to whisper but we just carried on walking. I walked her to her locker and waited for her to get her PE bag from her locker. I took it from her and walked into our form. When we got it in we sat in our seats and started kissing. The classes oooo'ed and Mr. Green said "Detention for PDA" we shrugged, it was normal to have detention to us.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh's pov  
A couple of hours went past and the bell soon rang for lunch. As I walked out of my form room, I was stopped by Jamelia.

Jamelia: Hey josh, you never told me you liked Agnes like that

Me: A. You're to young to understand and B. why would I tell you?

Jamelia: *fake sobs* I thought we had a connection

Me: Hahaha very funny but anyway, shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends instead of worrying about my love life?

Jamelia: *looks down and twiddled with her jumper*

Me: you don't have any friends so you?

Jamelia: *still looking down* No

Me: *Sighs* Fine, you can hang out with me of you want

Jamelia: Really? Thanks Josh, you're the best! *Hugs him*

Me:*Hugs back* It's cool

We walked up to the group and saw Ash and Zoe-Marie bickering as usual, when will those two just shut up and go out? I kissed Agnes on her forehead and pulled her into my lap.

Molly: so the rumours are true then?

Agnes: yep

Zoe-Marie: Well like, are you gonna tell us how?

Me & Agnes: No :)

Zoe-Marie: That's like, well unfair. Anyway, why's shrimp hanging out with us?

Me: Coz she is innit. Any-who, lets go eat.

While we were eating, Jamelia got up to go get a cup. A couple of minutes past and I heard her familiar voice shouting. I turned around to see a boy in year 8 picking on her

Me: oh FFS (For Fu*k Sake)

Agnes: What is it babe?

Me: *points* Jamelia

I got up and walked towards the boy, Jamelia's face lit up as she saw me coming.

Me: Oi, what do you think you're doing?

Boy: what's it to you?

Me: Well, when you mess with her, you mess with me. So I'll ask you nicely, leave her Alone.

Boy: And what If I don't!

Me: I suggest you sleep with one eye open, if you don't wanna wake up in a hospital

The boy looked shock and scared, I smirked and took the opportunity to walk away with Jamelia.

Jamelia: Thanks Josh

Me: It's alright Youngin

The bell rang for form time so I decided to walk Jamelia to her class because of the incident. Then ran to my own, just getting back before the Teacher.

Not long after, the bell rang, signalising that it was the end of school. I got my stuff out of my locker and waited for Agnes.

Agnes: Hey baby *Kisses me*

Me: *Kisses back, then pulls away after a minute* Hey, we getting the kids from school?

Agnes: Nah, my mum got one of her friends to do it

Me: okay well, your place or mine?

Agnes: Isn't Dexter there?

Me: Nah, he's gone on that 4 day year 8 French trip

Agnes: okay your place it is

We walked home. Our form Tutor said we didn't have to go to the detention anymore me cause he say that we invited Jamelia to 'play' with us.

I unlocked the door to my house and set them down on the table. I then walked to my room with Agnes following. I locked the door, then I stripped down to my boxers before finding some clothes to put on.

Agnes: Babe, why are you putting on clothes? I've already seen everything *smirking*

Me: I dunno. But anyway, do you wanna stay in your uniform or do you wanna wear my clothes?

Agnes: Your clothes

I Gave her my Hollister T Shirt, Nike jogging bottoms and my Ralph Lauren hoody.

Me: This relationship just got serious

Agnes: And why is that?

Me: Coz I'm giving you my brand clothes

she stripped down to her bra and thong then purposely dropped her tie, letting me get a perfect view of her unseen beauty before picking it up and getting changed. This girl!

Me: Well i'll be in the bathroom if you want me

Agnes: You know I want you!

I grabbed a playboy magazine and started to walk out

Agnes: should I finish you off instead?

Me: No

Agnes: *pouts* why not?

Me: Coz if you do, I know I can't control myself this time *walks out*


End file.
